Posesión
by Smilez4Life
Summary: Sakura tiene en su poder algo que Sasuke desea, y Sakura, bueno, ella sólo quiere poseerlo.
1. Prologo

_Prólogo_

Observé la puerta de madera que se encontraba delante de mí, suspiré y respiré hondo con la esperanza de que de esa manera mi corazón dejaría de latir tan rápido, lo admito, estaba asustada. Aún con las manos temblando, y con mi respiración agitada, entré al despacho sin tocar la puerta si quiera.

—¡Dije que no quería interrupciones!—la voz de la Hokage sonó con fuerza en la habitación, ella no me prestó atención en un primer momento y siguió con la cabeza entre sus montañas de papeles.

—Tsunade-sama—nombré con una firmeza que jamás creí tener—¡entreneme, por favor!—pedí en una reverencia.

La rubia por fin dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dedicarme un mínimo de atención, levanté mi cabeza y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

Tsunade sonrió vagamente y entrelazó los dedos encima de la gran mesa del Hokage.

—¿Por qué?—me preguntó con lo que a mi me pareció diversión.

—Porque esta vez quiero ser yo quien los salve—respondí con seguridad.

* * *

Y ya han pasado cuatro años de eso…

Me posicioné en el exterior de lo que parecía una cueva, miré alrededor con mucho recelo, no podía permitirme errores, aún que confiar en un Akatsuki era uno de ellos, y de los grandes cabe añadir.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—pregunté con desconfianza mirando las paredes de tierra y siguiéndolo al interior.

—Mi escondite—contestó con simpleza.

—¿En serio quieres que me crea eso?—pregunté directamente.

—Hay tres cosas fundamentales que debes saber de mí—dijo con indiferencia antes de empezar a enumerar—Número 1: odio esperar, número 2: odio hacer que me esperen, y número 3: odio las mentiras.

—Lo dice el que se ha unido a la organización con más secretos de la historia—repliqué con sarcasmo.

—Dudo mucho que mi organización tenga más secretos que tu inmunda aldea—contraatacó sin mostrar sentimiento alguno—Además tener secretos y mentir no es lo mismo—aclaró.

—Omitir la verdad también es una forma de mentir—debatí con clara molestia—Y mi aldea no es inmunda.

—Deseo ver como cambia tu forma de ver a tu "querida" aldea, después de lo que tengo que enseñarte—susurró.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? Sigo sin entenderlo—decidí preguntar.

—No te ayudo, te recompenso—empezó a decir—no recuerdo la última vez que alguien me hizo suspirar siquiera en un combate, debo admitir que tu fuerza, resistencia, habilidades e inteligencia me impresionaron de sobremanera, sin embargo, tu velocidad, ninjutsus y taijustsu dejan mucho que desear, deberías centrarte en mejor eso, con un poco de entrenamiento serías increíblemente más fuerte.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—asentí.

—Aún sigo preguntándome como demonios hiciste para crear un antídoto a mi veneno, tarde tres años en desarrollarlo y tu tres días en encontrar la cura—creo que fue la primera vez que mostró algo de sentimiento en su forma de hablar, parecía molesto, incluso.

—No fue fácil—admití.

—Aquí es—se paró delante de una pequeña puerta de metal y la abrió.

—Parece una guarida de Orochimaru—susurré para mí.

—Lo era—respondió ante mi asombro, lo dije tan bajito y a pesar de eso pudo escucharme.

—Tu oído no es ninguna broma—confesé adentrándome en la habitación.

—Esto es—cogió un sobre de color marrón claro y me lo puso en mis manos.

—¿Y ya esta? ¿Así de fácil?—pregunté con desconfianza.

—Ya te lo dije, no digo mentiras, no debo lealtad a Akatsuki y no hay nada en ese sobre que pueda interesarme.

—Tampoco tienes motivos para entregármelo—asumí.

—Me curaste cuando ya estaba con un pie al otro lado, y…

—Y ya te dije que sólo lo hice por Chiyo-baasama—lo interrumpí.

—Creí haberte dicho que odio las mentiras, quizás una parte de ti sí lo hizo por mi abuela pero los dos sabemos que no fue sólo por eso—replicó.

—Gracias por esto, Sasori—dije levantando el sobre en señal de agradecimiento y dándome la vuelta para irme.

—Espera—me detuvo agarrándome del brazo—me gustaría entrenarte—soltó sin rodeos.

—¿Qué?—exclamé con confusión.

—Los de Akatsuki creen que estoy muerto, y has roto mis preciosas marionetas, quiero entrenarte como si fueras mi marioneta, sacar más de tu potencial, saber hasta donde puedes…

—Adiós, Sasori—me despedí sin dejarle continuar yendo hacia el exterior.

—Vuelve cuando quieras más poder—soltó con claridad.

Salí de la cueva aún con sus palabras revoloteando en mi cabeza y me dirigí al bosque para seguir con mi camino. Mientras saltaba sin dirección alguna, las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre mi cabeza. Por suerte había un pequeño pueblo cerca y me dirigí a el para encontrar una posada donde pasar la noche. Encontré una pequeña posada pero bastante acogedora y fuí a la habitación que me correspondía.

Dejé mis cosas en el sofá de la diminuta habitación y saqué el sobre que me dio el pelirrojo, nada más empezar a leerlo mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas como una peonza.

—¡¿Qué es todo esto?!—exclamé con indignación ante toda la información—Entonces, si esto es cierto...Sasuke-kun está a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida—deduje—Debo proteger esto hasta saber si es verdad—decidí mientras sacaba un pergamino prohibido que lo mantendría bajo una protección poderosa, aunque ne guardé una página de ellos como prueba y mediante sellos, sellé aquellas hojas de papel que tanto daño podían hacer.

Me levanté, me quité las ropas y me bañé para después irme a dormir.

—Esta vez seré yo quien os proteja, y no fallaré, lo juro—pensé antes de caer rendida en la cama.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron con violencia, me levanté de la cama y me alisté para irme de la posada.

—Vuelva pronto—se despidió la amable anciana antes de que saliera por la puerta.

—Hasta pronto—me despedí sin dejar de mirarla.

La distracción casi me cuesta una linda caída al tropezarme con un chico de pelo naranja, aunque el no corrió con la misma suerte y se cayó de culo contra el suelo.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída y…—no pude continuar con mi disculpa cuando este individuo arremetió contra mí sin ningún tipo de aviso.

Por suerte pude esquivar el golpe que estalló contra la pared de la posada, miré a aquel muchacho y observé con sorpresa que tenía el sello maldito, como para no reconocerlo.

—¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar!—repetía una y otra vez antes de correr hacia mí.

* * *

—¡Sasuke!—el grito de Karin llamó la atención del pelinegro—Juugo está…

Sasuke asintió y se dirigió con suma velocidad a detener a Juugo antes de que arrasara con el pueblo entero, o mucho peor.

—Se suponía que tu tendrías que vigilarlo—la atacó Suigetsu con burla.

—¡Calla, cara anchoa!—exclamó la pelirroja sonrojándose de la rabia, sabía que Sasuke no dejaría esto pasar.

Tengo que admitir que ya estoy empezando a cansarme de sólo esquivar sus golpes, y la verdad no creo tener mucho tiempo que perder, debo encontrar a Sasuke y…

—Basta, Juugo—una figura se interpuso entre nosotros dos.

Era él, era Sasuke.

—Anda, no creí que fuera tan fácil—dije sin pensar.

En un segundo Sasuke estaba delante de mí y dándome la espalda y al otro segundo, ya estaba detrás mio.

—Sakura—casi no reconocí su voz, nunca la había oído tan…¿fría?

—Sasuke-kun—salí de mi ensoñación y me di la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos, me asusté un poco al hacerlo, jamás los había visto tan vacíos—Volvemos a vernos, te estaba buscando.

Sasuke ni siquiera pestañeó, siguió impasible, daba hasta miedo.

—Tan hablador como siempre, al parecer—me dí el lujo de decir—Iré al grano, tengo en mi posesión algo que te seguro te interesará.

—Nada de lo que poseas, me interesa—soltó con altanería—Vamos, Juugo—ordenó dándome la espalda.

Saqué del bolsillo una página del sobre y empecé a leerlo en voz alta.

—Informe ANBU, barrio UCHIHA—hice énfasis en su apellido, logrando exactamente mi objetivo, Sasuke giró tan rápido su cuello que puedo jurar que casi se lo rompe.

Y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos tomó la página de mi mano y con desconfianza empezó a leerla, y fue así como conseguí su primera reacción, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa, luego me miró e inmediatamente se posicionó detrás de mi con un kunai en mi cuello.

—Explicate, ahora—ordenó activando su sharingan.

—Al parecer si que tengo algo que te interesa, ¿no?—dije con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos, no me importó que tuviera el sharingan activado.


	2. Capitulo Uno

_Capitulo uno_

La tensión que se encontraba en aquel frío aire era casi palpable, muy intensa y extremadamente peligrosa.

El filo del kunai que estaba en mi blanquecina garganta era tan afilado que con sólo apoyarlo en mí, me cortó lo suficiente como para hacerme sangrar.

—Explícate o muere—me amenazó nuevamente haciéndome un corte más profundo.

—Si me matas, JAMÁS encontrarás el resto de todas esas páginas, sólo yo sé donde están escondidas—revelé con clara decisión.

—Sólo dime que es lo que quieres—preguntó con desconfianza.

—A TI—respondí con seguridad y por raro que sonara, me pareció ver aunque sea por un segundo, una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Sasuke.

—Ya os dije que no iba a volver a la aldea, no me interesa vuestra aldea ni nadie que la habite, naruto y tú os podéis ir por donde habéis venido—me respondió con desprecio.

—Siento decepcionarte, Sasuke-kun, pero Naruto no me acompaña…como puedes ver, y si vuelves a la aldea o no, no es asunto mío, ya no…—por una milésima de segundo creo que revelé demasiado como me sentía realmente, me sentí nostálgica y estúpida al recordar todo lo que Naruto y los demás de nuestros amigos hicimos por rescatarlo…pero ahora no es el momento de pensar en tonterías —no deberías sacar conclusiones precipitadas, no me andaré con rodeos, te necesito para un asunto personal—hice una pequeña pausa como para hacerme la idea de lo que estaba a punto de pedirle—dejame unirme a tu grupo y te revelaré donde esta escondido el pergamino.

Sasuke no dijo nada, no mostró expresión alguna, se dedicó a mirarme de arriba abajo como si estuviera debatiendo cual sería mi destino.

—¿Por qué yo? Ya tienes un equipo—preguntó con seriedad.

—Ya te lo he dicho, es algo personal—esquivé el tema—¿lo tomas… o lo dejas?

—¿Durante cuanto tiempo?—esa pregunta demostraba que se lo estaba planteando.

—Hasta que consiga mi objetivo.

—Eso es demasiado abstracto, ¿Cómo sabré cuando has cumplido tu objetivo?

—Lo sabrás, y cuando lo consiga, desapareceré sin molestarte.

—Serías un estorbo, me rehúso—contestó con su grave voz.

Miré a Sasuke durante unos intensos segundos, lo analicé rápidamente y a pesar de que ha cambiado muchísimo en estos años, sé cuando siente curiosidad acerca de algo y cuando no, y estoy segura de ver en él bastante interés acerca del tema, es un farol…estoy segura, así que ahora moveré mi carta.

—De acuerdo, si esa es tu última respuesta, entonces me iré—respondí serena y me di la vuelta para marcharme.

Y en menos de un segundo…

—Esto empieza a ser repetitivo—vacilé cuando volvió a amenazarme con su kunai en mi cuello.

—Si das un sólo paso más, te aseguro que te mataré—dijo calmadamente antes de abrir sus ojos enseñando con furia su sharingan.

—¡Sasuke!—lo nombró un chico de pelo planco desde su costado avisando de su llegada, al parecer vino corriendo—No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo por aquí, hay algunos akatsukis moviéndose y…¿Qué haces con esa belleza?—interrumpió.

—Ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo—y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más Sasuke degolló a aquella muchacha de ojos verdes, y largos cabellos rosados como el color de la flor de cerezo, sin miramientos, ni compasión, y vio casi como a cámara lenta su cuerpo inerte caía en el frío y húmedo suelo como si de un saco de patatas se tratara, sintió como la sangre de aquella inocente muchacha salpicó sobre su cara, manchándolo de evidencias del pecado que había cometido, sin embargo, no sintió culpa alguna.

—¡Demonios, Sasuke! Dijimos que a las mujeres hermosas no las matábamos, ¿Qué pasó con nuestro trato?—le espetó con tristeza acercándose al cadáver de la chica.

—¿Estaba en tu antiguo equipo, cierto? Fuiste su compañero—interfirió por fin Karin haciendo acto de presencia.

—Esto es siniestro hasta para ti, ¿desde cuándo matas de esta manera? Siempre propones NO matar, si es posible, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra, no pronunció ni un solo sonido, ni siquiera miró el cadáver de su excompañera posado a sus pies en aquel frío suelo, miraba a todas partes a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo.

—¿Buscas algo, Sasuke-kun?—no muy lejos de él, una voz femenina le preguntaba con fingida inocencia—Es una pena, claro está que no esta perfeccionada mi técnica, al parecer te diste cuenta.

—Hmpf, sharingan, Sakura— "explicó" él.

—¿Ya has tomado una decisión?

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo me miró y empezó a andar siguiendo su camino, nadie dijo nada, y me uní a ellos como si fuera un simple miembro más.

Cayó la noche y ya habíamos caminado varias horas sin que nadie pronunciara palabra alguna, había un ambiente extraño, Sasuke encabezaba el grupo y le seguíamos sin cuestionar nada, sin querer mi mirada no podía desviarse de Sasuke, mis sentimientos por él no habían desaparecido, sin embargo ya no era lo mismo que antaño, ya no me pongo nerviosa al mirarle, ya no me sudan las manos, ahora puedo hablarle sin miedo y sin titubear, eso lo he comprobado, a pesar de que ha cambiado enormemente, algo en mi interior me dice que sigue habiendo gran parte del Sasuke que conocí en su interior, aunque sea en el fondo.

—¡Hey, Sasuke! Ya llevamos mucho caminando y corriendo, y yo ya me estoy deshidratando además ya es de noche y hace frio, ¿por qué no paramos a descansar?—preguntó el chico de pelo blanco con notable cansancio.

Sasuke miró a su equipo, sin centrarse en nadie.

—Aquí no—se limitó a decir y siguió caminando, si estaba cansado desde luego no lo demostraba.

—Más adelante hay una posada con aguas termales, podríamos descansar en ella—dije en voz alto sin pensar provocando que todos me miraran.

—¡Eso es perfecto!—se entusiasmó el deshidratado—Por cierto, soy Suigetsu, quería presentarme antes pero…BLA BLA BLA—es lo único que oía.

No podía quitar la mirada de Sasuke, quien miraba al frente, y yo sólo podía ver como había cambiado, estaba atenta a todas sus expresiones, no podía parar de estudiarlo, era un ser tan misterioso. Con su blanca y tersa piel pálida como luz de luna, aquel alborotado, liso y lindo pelo azabache que eran movidos suavemente por el viento, aquellos fríos e inexpresivos pero hermosos ojos negros como la misma noche, sus blancas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el frío, y aquellos finos labios rosados, que aclamaban un poco de calor. TAN apuesto.

Por suerte no tuvimos que caminar mucho más, y dimos de frente con la posada, que era perfecta, era bastante grande y de un color azul oscuro precioso, la verdad que es un poco triste que estuviera tan en medio de la nada.

Sasuke entró el primero.

En recepción nos atendió un joven bastante apuesto a mi parecer, un chico alto, atlético, ojos grises y con un pelo liso, medio largo y rubio.

—Buenas noches, ¿en que puedo ayudarles? ¿necesitan alojamiento o sólo tomarse un baño?—preguntó con una voz grave y en un tono muy amable.

—Una habitación, lejos del resto—"pidió" o más bien, ordenó él.

—Aquí tiene la llave, es la más alejada del resto, al fondo del todo en esta dirección—explicó el joven señalando.

—¿Sólo una habitación? ¿A caso no somos muchos para una sola habitación? ¿Cómo dormiremos todos en una sola habitación? —pensé para mis adentros.

Sasuke empezó a andar en la dirección que indicó el joven y yo lo seguí sin pensar, sin reparar que los demás miembros del equipo no venían detrás nuestro. Había sólo dos habitaciones enfrentadas en aquel pasillo, estas eran las más alejadas de todas. Sasuke abrió la puerta con la llave y se adentró en ella, no cerró la puerta y yo lo seguí hacia el interior.

—¿Pretendes dormir conmigo?—soy yo, o ¿eso fue una especie de broma? ¿Sasuke había bromeado? Imposible—Creo que la cama es un poco pequeña para los dos, pero antaño dormimos en sitios mucho peores—comentó con un tono medio burlón.

¿Dormir con él? Sólo con pensarlo…

—¿Dónde esta el resto?—pregunté sin entender la situación.

—En sus respectivas habitaciones—soltó sin más antes de dejar su espada apoyada en la pared.

—¿Respectivas?—y de golpe, lo entendí todo, cada uno coge sus habitaciones por separado.

—¿Por qué me dejaste seguirte?—le pregunté con un poco de vergüenza, todos me han visto como seguía a Sasuke, y nadie me dijo nada.

—¿Dónde esta el pergamino?—¿esquivó la pregunta?

Del bolsillo de mi falda saqué el mapa, y se lo entregué, allí marcado con una X se encontraba la ubicación de lo que quería. Sasuke cogió el mapa, lo miró unos segundos y me lo devolvió.

—Ya puedes volver a Konoha, Sakura—me escupió fríamente.

—Teníamos un trato, tu…

—Nunca te dije que aceptaba tu trato, y además ya no te necesito, ¿por qué ayudarte?—se burló con una sonrisa.

Me mantuve en silencio un par de minutos, miré a Sasuke con una profunda decepción, no lo reconocía, o quizás nunca lo llegué a conocer realmente, miré como sus ojos negros no expresaban nada, y en mi mente solo tengo miles de preguntas sin respuesta, ¿Quién era este que se encontraba delante de mí? ¿realmente había cambiado o siempre fue así y estuve demasiado ciega para verlo? ¿A dónde fue aquel chico del que estuve enamorada? ¿por qué me duele tanto verle así? ¿sigo enamorada de él o sólo de lo que yo creía que era? Le miro ahora y sólo veo oscuridad, no hay luz alguna. Los recuerdos invaden mi mente, recuerdo cada momento con él, cada misión con él, lo recuerdo TODO de él, y sé que Sasuke desde pequeño siempre ha sido introvertido, poco hablador, mal humorado, serio y un abuelo total, pero nunca había sido realmente frio.

Recuerdo nuestra misión en el puente de Naruto y como casi muere por salvarlo, recuerdo como fue el primero en darle su comida, recuerdo como me salvo de Orochimaru cuando estuve paralizada por el miedo, arriesgando su vida, y fue por mí, porque éramos compañeros, lo furioso que se puso cuando despertó y me vio magullada el enfrentamiento con los ninjas del sonido, recuerdo su sonrisa, cuando realmente sonreía de verdad y no la sonrisa burlona con la que me miraba ahora, recuerdo todas las veces que me protegió en las misiones, y su rivalidad boba con Naruto. ¿Dónde esta el Sasuke que conocí?

54d br

Me marché de la habitación sin aviso, me dirigí a recepción y pedí una habitación para mí, por desgracia del destino la habitación que me dio fue la más cercana a Sasuke.

—¿No hay otra habitación?—pregunté con esperanza.

—Lo siento, las demás están ocupadas por otros huéspedes o sus acompañantes.

—De acuerdo, gracias por la ayuda—me despedí yendo a mi habitación.

Cuando llegué la miré con mala cara, era justo la habitación que estaba enfrentada a la de Sasuke, como si no hubiera hecho ya bastante el ridículo. La habitación era toda de madera, no era muy grande pero estaba todo muy bien acomodado, limpio y bonito. Acomodé mis cosas en ella, y me dirigí a bañarme. Me desnudé y me metí en la bañera con el agua casi hirviendo.

—Sasuke esta seguro de su victoria, seguramente cree que me he marchado ya, se llevará una gran sorpresa—pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos y disfrutaba del baño.

Después de mi tan ansiado baño, me tumbé en mi espaciosa cama, y miré al techo, escuché la puerta vecina cerrarse, al parecer Sasuke salía a algún sitio. Después de eso no escuché nada más.

Sasuke llegó al sitio que había memorizado al ver el mapa, se alegró de que no tuviera que caminar mucho, al parecer Sakura no era tan inteligente como el creía, o quizás lo era pero seguía siendo demasiado ingenua.

—Si sigue confiando en cualquiera de esta manera, conseguirá que la maten—se sorprendió de pensar en alto—Aunque tampoco es que me importe si le pasa algo.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor, y recordando la ubicación encontró una pequeña hoja de papel escondida en el hueco de un árbol, era un sitio muy extraño como para que este un documento tan importante, recogió el papel y lo leyó.

 _¿De verdad creías que sería tan fácil?_

 _No soy estúpida, Sasuke._

Sasuke apretó el papel en su mano con tanta furia que cuando la soltó podía sentir como palpitaba su mano, Sakura Haruno, SAKURA HARUNO, se había reído de él, estaba furioso, nadie juega con él, NADIE.

En menos de media hora, Sasuke llegó a la posada con la cara como la de un demonio, sólo le faltaba escupir fuego.

—¿Dónde esta la pelirroja?—apenas podía mantener su frialdad, mientras le hacía la pregunta al recepcionista.

—Primera puerta a la derecha—respondió con calma.

Sasuke entró a la habitación de Karin tan bruscamente, que Karin saltó de la cama del susto.

—Karin, busca a Sakura, ¡ya!—dio la orden y salió.

—No hace falta rastrearla, esta cerca—Karin miró a Sasuke con cansancio mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Dónde esta?—Sasuke daba auténtico miedo.

—Ahí—Karin señaló a la muchacha de ojos verdes que caminaba a unos metros de ellos, caminada TAN tranquilamente con su toalla, en dirección a los baños termales.

Sasuke se giró a verla, mas ella no les miró, y el estaba seguro que ella los había visto, casi le da un tic en el ojo al verla tan tranquila. A pasos agigantados se dirigió a ella con furia, la cogió del brazo y la arrastró a su habitación, no fue difícil, hasta parecía que se estaba dejando. Seguía jugando con él.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y miró a Sakura con el sharingan en los ojos con la intención de intimidarla, y dejó caer el papel en el suelo, sólo con eso ella ya debería saber a que venía todo.

—Buen paseo, ¿eh?—fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que Sasuke la atrapara entre el y la pared, la cogió del cuello con el fin de asustarla pero no apretó.

Sakura aún en esa situación, lo retaba con la mirada.

—Vuelve a jugar conmigo y no habrá más oportunidades—se acercó mucho a su cara al decir esto, tanto que Sakura podía sentir su cálido aliento acariciarla, además estaba tan cerca que podía olerlo perfectamente, Sasuke olía tan increíblemente bien.

—Yo debería ser la que esta enfadada, el que ha jugado conmigo eres tú, ya te lo he dicho, si me matas JAMÁS encontrarás lo que buscas, en otras palabras, ME NECESITAS—y así apartó su mano de su cuello de un manotazo, un manotazo que a Sasuke le sorprendió mucho—Deberías descansar ya que a pesar de no haber ido lejos, seguro que te habrás cansado de buscar.

Y sin decir más se retiró de la habitación.

Continuará...


	3. Capitulo DOS

CAPITULO DOS

Después del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Sasuke, Sakura ya había tenido bastante por un día, y es que todo había pasado tan rápido que no sabía como afrontar del todo la situación, su objetivo estaba claro pero no sabía si sobreviviría hasta conseguirlo, sólo llevaba un día al lado de Sasuke y ya había intentado matarla dos veces.

—Necesito un buen baño para relajarme—pensó mientras se dirigía a los baños una vez más, y esta vez no quería ser molestada.

Sakura observó la entrada a los baños.

—¿Sólo una puerta? ¿Y el vestuario de las mujeres? ¿Es un baño mixto?—se cuestionó confusa.

Generalmente en todos los baños termales, hay dos puertas; una que conduce al vestuario de los hombres y otra al de las mujeres, pero en este sitio no había indicaciones de ningún tipo.

Sakura pensó en volver a recepción y preguntar al recepcionista, así que eso hizo, lo buscó hasta el cansancio por toda la sala aún con la toalla en la mano , al parecer se lo había tragado la tierra.

—Demonios—maldijo antes de retirarse a bañarse, ya no podía aguantar más la espera.

Al llegar al interior se le iluminaron los ojos con el paisaje, era precioso, parecía una explosión de naturaleza, era como un pequeño lago natural adornado por la luz de la luna, con rocas brillantes y redondas por todas partes, del agua salía gran cantidad de vapor, indicando que estaba calentita, perfecta para disfrutarla.

Sakura se desnudó completamente, dejó su ropa en el sitio indicado para ello y caminó hasta el borde del agua, y poco a poco como si de un lindo cisne se tratara fue metiendo despacio su pie, con el fin de medir la temperatura, seguido del resto de su magullado cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro de placer al meterse por completo. Permaneció durante varios minutos sin moverse, después de un tiempo empezó a nadar un poco, nadaba de un lado a otro como pez en agua, disfrutando del agua y el calor.

De repente, un sonido fuerte la alertó, ese fuerte ruido fue el de la puerta corredera, al parecer alguien acaba de entrar a los baños.

— ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?—se preguntó con molestia al saber que ya no tendría todo el espacio sólo para ella—Un segundo…—su mente de repente hizo clic, que ella recuerde…—El único que seguía despierto a esas horas era…¡NO!¡NO!¡NO!—su mente no para de repetir que por favor se marchara—Sasuke-kun no, por favor…

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, allí se presentó el susodicho, con una toalla en la cintura y con el dorso descubierto.

Sakura decidió irse lo más lejos posible, igual con suerte con el vapor no la vería.

Sasuke dejó la toalla a un lado y se metió en el agua con delicadeza, por supuesto el no era tonto, ya sabía que había alguien más en el agua, lo escuchó nadar, pero poco le preocupaba quien fuera, el sólo quería aliviar la tensión que sentía desde el encuentro con la molestia rosa. Esa mujer sí que sabía como tensarlo.

Y cuando menos lo pensó se encontró de frente con la causante de su tremendo dolor de cabeza, se esperaba a cualquiera menos a ella.

Sasuke no era un niño, eso ya se veía, además no era la primera vez que iba a un baño mixto, alguna que otra vez hasta a Karin se había encontrado en ellos y poco le importó, sin embargo, encontrarse a la pelirrosa, fue algo violento.

Sakura se encontraba de espaldas a él así que Sasuke observó su estrecha espalda , contempló como su cabello había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vio, tanto que no paraba de ver flotar los largos mechones rosas en el agua, descubrió que su espalda era blanca, fina, y de aspecto suave a pesar de tener alguna pequeña cicatriz de batalla en ella.

Cuando Sasuke se acercó un poco más Sakura se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron, las mejillas de ella estaban muy rosadas, aunque no sabía distinguir si por el calor o la vergüenza, sus ojos verdes lo miraban de soslayo, pareciera que no queriendo enfrentarse a él directamente, con sus delicadas y pequeñas manos cubría sus pechos, un poco mayores que la última vez que los vio, a pesar de no haberla visto sin ropa antes, recuerda el tamaño de su busto, el resto del cuerpo estaba tapado por el agua, algo que agradeció enormemente, hubiera sido más incomodo todavía, si fuera posible.

Los segundos parecieron minutos y los minutos horas, y sin aviso Sasuke se retiró sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta, salió del agua y desapareció de su vista.

Sakura dio un suspiro tan fuerte que creyó que se iban a derribar las paredes, gracias a dios que Sasuke era bastante discreto, si llega a ser Naruto, la que se lía sería demasiado gorda, por una vez en la vida agradeció que Sasuke fuera tan…Sasuke. Si hubiera dicho algo, creía que se moriría de vergüenza en ese momento.

—¡Kami-sama! Suficiente por hoy—se dijo cansada para después salir del agua, vestirse e irse a su habitación.

Sakura no se tumbó en su cama, se tiró. Miró al techo intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, su mente daba vueltas sin parar.

—¿Qué habrá pensado, Sasuke-kun?—se cuestionó con curiosidad—Bueno, sea lo que sea, no importa.

Y con ese pensamiento inquietante, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke reunió al equipo a las afueras de la posada.

—Equipo Taka, tendremos un nuevo miembro durante un tiempo indefinido—comenzó Sasuke a pronunciar omitiendo cualquier tipo de presentación—Karin—nombró el líder.

—¡Sí! No hay noticias de Itachi por el momento, es más parece como si hubiera desaparecido, según los últimos informes, la última vez que se le vio fue a 4 días de aquí, al parecer en una misión que consistía en reunirse con un esclavista.

—¿Un esclavista? Vaya, vaya… tu hermanito si que no pierde el tiempo, Sasuke—se rio Suigetsu, cosa que Sasuke ignoró.

—Es posible que este detrás de _**Isobu**_ también conocido como el **Tres colas—** añadió Sakura.

—Continúa—se interesó Sasuke.

—Según algunos testimonios que leí hace unos días, varios testigos han declarado haber visto a un esclavista que lleva meses atemorizando varias aldeas, y este en especial, no hace distinciones, secuestra tanto a hombres como a mujeres, niños y niñas para luego venderlos como esclavos—explicó.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el Tres colas con eso?—cuestionó Sasuke sin encontrar relación—Un simple esclavista no podría con una bestia con cola.

—¿Crees que si fuera un "simple" esclavista, seguiría atemorizando aldeas enteras sin recibir su merecido? Es el jefe de una banda bien organizada que disponen de tecnología suficiente como para "sellar" chakra de gran poder durante X tiempo—relató— Tengo entendido que lo que empezó como secuestro a civiles sin ningún tipo de poder, ha derivado en una persecución por encontrar mejores "piezas" que vender, eso incluye a las bestias con cola, y por supuesto cuanto más rara sea la pieza, más valor obtendrá, y no sólo eso, sólo secuestra a hombres fuertes y con mucho poder, y sólo a mujeres jóvenes y hermosas ya que las vende como esclavas sexuales, al igual que a las niñas.

—Asqueroso—pronunció Suigetsu—¿Verdad, Jugo?—lo miró y Jugo le dio la razón con la cabeza.

—Entiendo, si la información que tiene Sakura-chan es cierta, deberíamos encontrar a ese esclavista y darle una paliza, aunque si Itachi esta detrás suyo, esa rata no durará mucho en este mundo—soltó Suigetsu con entusiasmo.

—De acuerdo, más adelante hay una gran aldea con muchos habitantes, es posible que haya gente con información en ella, nos dividiremos para que la búsqueda sea más efectiva—estableció Sasuke—Jugo, tú iras en solitario, utiliza a todos tus animales, puede que te sirvan de ayuda; Karin, tú iras con Suigetsu, hacer lo necesario para reunir toda la información que podáis, puede que al dar con ese tipo, indirectamente encontremos a mi hermano, así que lo importante ahora es reunir lo suficiente como para dar con esa banda, después nos encontraremos en la posada más grande que haya.

—¡Espera! ¿Y yo qué?—intervino Sakura al verse excluida.

—Tú vendrás conmigo—decidió el pelinegro y echó a andar separándose de los demás miembros del grupo.

— _Genial—_ susurró con ironía la pelirrosa antes de seguir al azabache.

Sakura y Sasuke llevaban más de 1 hora caminando juntos, uno al lado del otro, mas ninguno daba sellales de vida, no se miraban ni hablaban, el ambiente era un poco extraño también, el único consuelo de ambos es que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la aldea.

—¿Por qué no hemos seguido en grupo hasta la aldea?—preguntó la pelirrosa para darle un poco de conversación y aliviar un poco la sensación de pesadez que había.

Aunque la pregunta quedó en el aire, ya que no hubo respuesta por parte del azabache ni señal de que la había escuchado, cosa que a Sakura le molestó pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Pasaron varios minutos después y ambos siguieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Sasuke habló.

—¿Tu fuente de información es fiable? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?—cuestionó el pelinegro, y al no oír respuesta, desvió la mirada a su (ahora) compañera.

Esta al sentir como la miraba se giró a verlo también, Sasuke la miraba con el seño un poco fruncido, estaba claro que lo que buscaba era la explicación de porque no le respondía.

—¿Crees que sólo tú sabes ignorar?—acusó Sakura—sé que no te agrada volver a tenerme en tu equipo Sasuke-kun pero ahora somos compañeros, y si quieres que te responda tu también tendrás que responder a mis preguntas, de lo contrario, no responderé.

Sasuke se mantuvo sereno pero se le notaba lo enfadado.

—Separarnos era la mejor opción, si llegamos todos juntos y luego nos separamos sería demasiado llamativo, lo más conveniente es pasar desapercibidos—aclaró por fin.

—Entiendo, llamar demasiado la atención podría provocar que se escondieran, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, además de trabajar en el hospital de Konoha también ayudaba a Tsunade-sama con papeleos, y al final siempre los acababa leyendo.

—Así que es eso…¿así obtuviste los informes ANBU?—sondeó el Uchiha con interés.

—Me temo que eso no puedo decírtelo—reservó la Haruno.

Mientras tanto…

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara?—preguntó Suigetsu mirando la enorme mueca que traía Karin.

—¡Estoy tremendamente enfadada! Desde que llego la pelirrosa a este equipo, Sasuke no para de alterarse, y ahora hasta nos separa por parejas, estoy indignada.

—No me refería a qué tienes, sino ¿por qué tienes esa cara tan fea?—escupió con fingida tristeza—¡Estúpido Sasuke, si es que es más listo de lo que creía, escoge a la diosa pelirrosa y me deja aquí con la zanahoria podrida, odio las zanahorias!

—¡Maldito, cara anchoa! ¡La que esta enfadada soy yo por tener que ver tu estúpida cara!—contraatacó furiosa ella, y es que desde la primera vez que se conocieron, el imbécil siempre la ha estado llamando fea.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué te referías con que no para de alterarse? Yo lo veo igual de gruñón que siempre—cayó Suigetsu.

—No es algo que se vea si no que se siente, llevo varios meses con Sasuke así que ya he estudiado su chakra a fondo, sé como es, que cantidad, fluidez… y desde que ha aparecido su excompañera, su chakra no se ha mantenido como siempre, no para de alterarse, o sea que es algo que esta ligado a lo emocional, ya sea bueno o malo.

—¿Y qué importa? Yo lo único que quiero es pelear, pelear y cortar gente por la mitad, participo en esto sólo porque Itachi es el compañero de Kisame, si encontramos a Itachi seguramente Kisame lo acompaña, y así por fin podré tener un digno rival, y cuando lo derrote, me haré con su enorme Samehada, oh sí…

—Dios…limpiate la baba y hagamos como que no nos conocemos, eso me ayudará a tener un poco de paz mental—se asqueó Karin al ver como el único objetivo del aquaman de su compañero era matar y reunir estúpidas espadas.

Suigetsu se acercó lentamente a Karin, se posicionó frente a ella y se fue acercando poco a poco a su cara mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Q-q-qué de-demonios intentas hacer, estúpido pez?—Karin intentó mantener la compostura todo lo que pudo pero Suigetsu estaba cada vez más cerca—¡No puede ser, no estará pensando en…un beso! ¿No?—pensó en alerta—¡N-no puedes!

Y a penas a unos centímetros de posar sus labios en los de ella, se limpió la boca en la blusa de Karin.

—¡¿Q-qué?!—la timidez de Karin se convirtió en furia al instante, lanzó un puñetazo a Suigetsu que este esquivó, y así empezó una persecución.

—¡Me dijiste que me limpiara la baba! ¿Qué demonios creíste que iba a hacer? —se reía mientras era perseguido por su amiga con lentes.

—¡Maldito, baka!—le gritaba con la cara aún roja de la vergüenza mientras luchaba por atraparlo.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas caminando, ya eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y el aire empezaba a enfriar y las piernas a cansarse.

Sasuke se paró en seco, llamando así la atención de su compañera. Se detuvieron en medio del bosque, en un sitio llano perfecto para acampar.

—Descansaremos aquí por un momento—informó el líder.

Sakura asintió, se acercó al árbol más cercano y se sentó.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar?—preguntó la ojijade ya con un poco de angustia.

—Antes del anochecer estaremos allí—respondió el azabache copiando a su compañera y sentándose en el árbol frente a ella.

Sasuke cerró los ojos durante un par de minutos, y Sakura lo miraba con intensidad, cosa que el azabache notó.

—Deja de mirarme—le ordenó él aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Tsk, no te miro—reclamó ella volteando la cabeza—Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué buscas tan ansiosamente a Itachi?—Sakura sabía que hablar de su hermano era algo delicado, mas se arriesgo igualmente.

Sasuke no abrió los ojos pero se notó el cambio en su expresión, hasta le sorprendió, todos en Konoha y más allá conocen la historia del clan Uchiha, y el mismo ya hizo público más de una vez cuales eran sus intenciones para con su hermano, pero ahora que Sakura le preguntaba no se había parado a pensar cuanto hace que no habla de verdad de algo que le importe.

—¿Acaso no sabes ya que es lo que quiero?—se limitó a decir.

—¿Qué harías si descubrieras que en realidad Itachi no fue el responsable de la masacre del clan Uchiha?— a penas terminó la pregunta, Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró con furia.

—Papá…mamá…¡todo mi clan! ¡Vi como esa noche ÉL me lo arrebató todo! ¡TODO! ¡Jamás lo perdonaré, acabaré con su miserable existencia aunque sea lo último que haga, soy un vengador.. y vengaré a mi clan!—Sakura no recordaba la última vez que veía Sasuke hablar con tanta intensidad.

—Entiendo, sólo eres movido por el odio…no sabes lo mucho que lamento oír eso.

—¿Qué sabrás tú? ¡¿Qué sabrá una niña como tú, lo que es perder a alguien importante si no has no has perdido a nadie importante en tu vida!—la furia que sentía Sasuke era cada vez mayor, pareciera que iba a explotar en un mar de fuego—¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Por qué sigues detrás mío!

—Te equivocas, yo también he perdido a gente MUY IMPORTANTE para mí—confesó Sakura—Naruto y yo te perdimos el día que decidiste abandonarnos e irte de Konoha, pierdo a gente importante, CADA DÍA, cada vez que no puedo salvar la vida de mi paciente pierdo a alguien importante para mí, porque es de Konoha, porque somos de Konoha, Sasuke-kun…y somos familia, TÚ familia; Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, tú y yo somos familia por mucho que nos alejes, y nosotros no abandonamos a nuestra familia.

—Mi…familia…—Sasuke se bloqueó durante unos segundos, tenía la cabeza cargada—Mi familia murió el día que mi hermano los mató, ya te lo dije una vez—Sasuke hizo una pausa al recordar el momento exacto—Soy diferente a vosotros, llevo un camino distinto al vuestro, mi corazón está decidido a vengarse, y ese es mi objetivo en la vida.

Sakura se paralizó a oír esas palabras, esas palabras… no las ha olvidado ni un solo día, lo recuerda como si fuese ayer, como Sasuke se marchaba de su lado y la dejó en aquel frio banco antes de irse.

—Me había dado por vencida, el día que te fuiste estuve encarcelada en la oscuridad, estaba asustada y escondí mi corazón pero Naruto estuvo dándome fuerzas para continuar, no estas solo Sasuke-kun, todos necesitamos ayuda en algún momento de nuestra vida.

—La ayuda es para los débiles, tú eres débil—escupió Sasuke con veneno.

—Sin débiles no habrían fuertes, y los fuertes existen para proteger a los débiles, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se calló durante varios minutos, y desvió su mirada de Sakura.

—Sigamos, falta poco para llegar a la aldea—comentó el Uchiha.

Continuará…


End file.
